Surprise Visitors
by Basched
Summary: Just when Matt thought he was going to have some quality time with Becker, some unexpected visitors turn up. Matt/Becker slash. humour. Strong content.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: A birthday fic written a long while ago and like so many of my Matt/Becker stories, forgot to post here. Oops! Beta'd by FredBassett, but any mistakes are all mine! Also the RBS six Nations DVD of England Vs Ireland was last years, not this_ years. FYI.

* * *

Becker was working late. He had some extra evaluations to do for his men and wouldn't be coming back until later that evening, but it didn't deter Matt at all.

It had been a while since the two of them had spent any free time together and while the unfortunate explosion at Becker's apartment had meant he'd stayed with Matt, work had never let up.

Tonight he was determined to spend some quality time with Becker. They were going to damned well enjoy themselves and Matt had planned everything out.

"I don't think he'll want to watch this."

As he was putting the beers in the cooler by the sofa, Matt turned around and saw Emily picking up the DVD from the coffee table. Matt smiled.

"What's wrong with it? It's a Six Nations rugby DVD. Becker likes it."

"Didn't Ireland beat England in this game?" she asked reading the back of the box. Matt grinned with pride.

"That they did! All hopes of a grand slam for England were utterly crushed! What's wrong with that?"

"Becker is English. It's hardly appropriate."

"Which is why I also got this year's game as well!" Matt picked up the box that had been beneath the first. "We can watch this and he can, and will, humiliate me all over again."

"And you'll just love that, don't you?"

"It makes him happy."

"How thoughtful of you."

Matt laughed and grabbed a handful of crisps from a bowl on the same coffee table. He popped them into his mouth and crunched happily on them, saying nothing further on the subject. He knew Emily wasn't going to make an argument on it either; the two men had their own little ways and she would never dare interfere. However, she would worry.

"Don't get into a fight about it again. Please?" she asked.

"I can't promise anything. Rugby is a passionate sport."

Emily sighed and dismissed the whole matter with a wave of her hand. She walked over to the stairs.

"Thank you for understanding about tonight. It means a lot that you'll take my shift." Matt kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug which she heartily returned.

It really did mean a lot that Emily would cover for him and when he saw that soft understanding smile and when she kissed him on the cheek as well, Matt felt even more relieved as they walked down the stairs together.

"Will you promise to refrain from physical violence?" she asked again, taking hold of his hand and giving it quite a hefty squeeze. "I don't want another call from the A&E department saying both of you are there with broken bones!"

"Emily… you know how it gets when we…"

Matt's voice trailed off as he opened the door and saw two people standing in way.

He was stunned.

He had never met them before, but it was damned clear who they were. Emily gasped a little with surprise but smiled in response to the woman's cheerful and quite loud greeting of _"Hello!"_

"Hi." Matt's voice choked in his throat.

"Are you Matt Anderson?"

Matt could only nod in response to abrupt question from the man. He was still in shock at seeing the older couple standing there, smiling and holding suitcases, and his mind was now racing as to why both of Becker's parents were here, at his place and now, at this time of evening.

"Oh that's wonderful!" the small woman, who was so clearly Becker's mother-she had the same eyes and smile-sighed with relief. "We thought we'd got the wrong place! When we saw the state of Hilary's apartment block there was no way we could stay there! Mrs Needham said one of the other tenant's experiments had gone a little wrong, but luckily no one was hurt. She mentioned Hilary was staying with you… so we came here. Is it okay for us to stay with you? We could go to a hotel if it's too much trouble."

Matt replied without even thinking, or mentioning about the fact that there was only one bed in the entire apartment, and he and Becker shared it.

"Oh no, that's fine! You can stay here!" Matt's voice had a slightly higher pitch to it as he realised the mistake he had made. "It's not a problem. You're Becker's parents, right?"

"Yes! I'm Moira and this is his father, General Thomas Becker, who is close to retiring… soon I hope! It's nice to meet you, Matt… and…?" Moira Becker looked to Emily, beaming with delight as she held out her hand in curiosity.

"I'm Emily Merchant. I work with your son as well." Emily shook the woman's hand briefly.

"You two are a couple?" The woman tilted her head to the side and the pose reminded them of her son so much, that they both started laughing.

"Us?" said Matt shaking his head. "Oh no!"

"We're just friends!" said Emily, slapping him—probably a bit too hard—on the back.

"Shame… you would make a perfect pair!" said Moira.

"Why thank you," Emily seemed genuinely flattered and blushed a little. Then she got flustered and for a moment didn't know whether she was leaving or staying. "I'm sorry I can't stay and chat, I've got to go to work, but it was lovely to meet you."

"Lovely to meet you too!"

Emily blushed even more but was a little confused as the older woman brushed past her dragging the suitcases behind her. Matt heard Moira mutter and for a moment she and her husband had an amusing little discussion/argument going on, about who was going to carry their stuff up two flights of stairs.

Emily finally got her composure back gave Matt a big hug and a light kiss on the lips.

"Good luck. You'll tell me about them tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Emily gracefully bobbed her head in gratitude and Matt closed the door when she left.

"So. Can we go up, or what?"

Matt was a little taken back by the abruptness of Thomas… _General_… Becker's question, but he should of have expected something like that. The gruff no-nonsense tone had obviously been picked up by his son. In fact all his mannerisms were eerily familiar.

"Go on up, by all means." He said, averting his eyes away from the general and taking one of the suitcases from Becker's mum. "Have you travelled far? Can I get you a drink or something to eat?"

"Don't you worry yourself! I'll put the kettle on, Mr Anderson, and I'll make us all a lovely cup of tea!" Moira jovially hauled the case up the stairs as if it was as light as a feather. The general followed, scrutinizing everything about Matt's apartment very closely.

Matt really didn't know what to say as Becker's mum found the kettle, tea and mugs in a matter of seconds. She seemed to hone in on everything she needed, knowing exactly where everything was. As the kettle started to boil she began to hum and sing as her husband continued to scout out the apartment. Matt was left standing in the centre of the room, more than bewildered.

Thankfully the general steered clear of the one and only bedroom, but his browsing still felt very much like a military inspection.

Matt knew that he wasn't going to get any quality time with Becker that evening.

_Why the bloody hell did you say they could stay here?!_

"It's a lovely place you have here, Mr Anderson." said Moira as she found a duster and set about cleaning an already cleaned kitchen. She then proceeded to start wiping the yellow cloth about the place and instantly Matt saw where Becker's own obsession for cleanliness came from. "Thank you for letting us stay, even though our arrival was a little sudden."

The general snorted. "This place is adequate. It will do."

"Er…thanks." He wasn't quite sure how to take that comment. "Please… call me Matt."

"We will." Moira scowled at the look of discomfort on her husband's face and jabbed a wooden spoon in his direction. "No surnaming him, Thomas! He's not in the army like you!"

"Can it, Moira!" The general strode up to Matt and glared down at him. The stare was so intense and with the way he puffed out his chest, Matt couldn't help but see Becker in his old man's place. It was eerily uncanny and more than freaky. "You were in the army, Anderson?"

"Yes, sir." Matt stammered.

"A man can tell these things. Good for you. What regiment?"

"We are not here to talk about the army, Thomas!" snapped Becker's mum. "We're here to see Hilary!"

"Who is not here!" the general tried to be authoritative, but it seemed he couldn't win over his wife. He huffed. "I swear, the day you named our son was a sad day indeed, woman! Must you keep saying it?"

"You had the opportunity to object to his name after I gave birth to him!"

"I did!"

Again the couple started bickering and Matt couldn't get a word in edgeways. He was handed a cup of tea in the middle of their argument and he sank down onto the chair opposite the two of them, stunned as they carried on.

Eventually—and Matt had suspected she would—Moira won the argument with a simple, "_That is final! Now drink your bloody tea!"_ The cooler box, with all of Becker's favourite beer inside, felt really tempting right now.

For the next fifteen minutes, Matt had to endure a rather uncomfortable silence with Becker's parents. He wouldn't dare move, or even say a thing because he didn't want to be on the wrong end of either of them.

"I'm sorry, Mr Anderson…. Matt," Becker's mum finally spoke up. "We didn't mean to be a pain. We can find a hotel and stay somewhere else. It is just that normally Hilary insists we stay with him and we'd just got used to doing so. This is not his home, but yours. It was most rude and presumptuous of us to think we could stay."

"No. It's okay." Matt smiled politely, even though again he missed the opportunity to be truthful to them. "You are not imposing at all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Besides, it will give me the chance to get to know you."

"That would be lovely for sure, Matt! We've also got lots of stories about Hilary when he was little."

"Embarrassing ones?" asked Matt hopefully.

"Of course!"

"Then you're definitely staying!"

Embarrassing childhood stories of Captain Hilary Becker? This would more than make up for things.

"Oh wait! I have something even better!" Moira squealed delightfully and got up from sofa to pull across a small suitcase. "Hilary's brother Andrew has scanned all the family photos onto my laptop! I have every single picture of Hilary since his birth right up until he graduated from Sandhurst! I can show them to you if you'd like?"

"Sounds wonderful!" Matt beamed happily.

As Becker's mum set up the laptop, Matt couldn't stop grinning, he felt as if he had a coat hanger in his mouth.

Matt leaned forward and whipped open the lid of the cooler box. He pulled out a bottle of Becker's favourite beer, chipped off the cap and turned to the general.

"Would you like a beer, sir?"

General Becker nodded with approval and took the drink from Matt's hand.

"Excellent."

* * *

He was tired of evaluations.

He was sick to death of having to review everything and fill out bloody forms.

He was frustrated as hell and as Becker slammed the door behind him and dumped his backpack on the floor, there was only one way to help ease his frustration and he had been looking forward to this night for a long time.

Becker climbed the stairs.

"Hey! I'm home! Do you know, right now, I could use a damned good fu-!" Becker's voice cut short when he reached the top and saw his parents sitting on the sofa with Matt. "Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?"

Thankfully his parents were blissfully unaware of what he had almost said and they got up to greet him.

"Your apartment was blown up, Hilary! I'm so glad you're okay!" said his mum, hugging him. Thankfully neither she nor his dad could see Matt smirking into the open neck of his bottle of beer.

Becker sneered at the mention of his name and he pulled a face as his mum nearly choked him in a tight but loving hug. Then she pulled him down to her height and smothered him with kisses.

_Wipe that smile off your face Anderson… _Becker glared angrily at Matt who was now covering his mouth with his hand but unsuccessfully hiding his grin. _Or I will make you pay._

"Mum… what are you doing here?" Becker asked, wiping his face free of his mother's saliva with the back of his hand. "What are you doing in this part of London? It's past 10 o clock!"

His mum shook her head in dismay.

"We were on our way to see Adam and the little ones! You know that, darling! The whole family will be there! You said we could stop at your place and go on to your brother's for the party!"

"But the party for Damien is not until the twenty fifth, mum! Today is the…"

_Oh shit. Today _is_the 24__th__._

"You forgot your nephew's first birthday?" General Becker barked suddenly. "You're working yourself too hard, son if you can't remember what day it is!"

Becker snapped to attention as his father approached him. The two of them briefly exchanged some acknowledging facial expressions and head bobs before the general handed him a beer.

Becker took it, nodded with approval at the brand and took a swig. It wasn't as refreshing as he hoped.

"Thank you."

"Good." There was another awkward moment between them. They shifted on their feet and looked away and around at the apartment, anywhere except directly at each other. "Son, give your mother a proper hug and when you've done that, we can sit down and watch the game."

"Game, sir?"

"The rugby game, boy! You and Anderson were obviously going to watch it! As we've been invited to stay by your Irish friend here, I don't see why I can't join you. Your mother will probably do some cleaning, you know how happy it makes her."

"But Dad! Sir! You're staying here? But what are you going-?"

"Hug your mother!"

Becker didn't argue, he complied with his father's order and hugged his mum. It took him a few attempts to get her to let him go before sat down next to Matt to watch the game. It wasn't right them being here, or staying here. It was too unexpected, despite the fact that he had forgotten the date.

He hadn't had time to prepare anything.

How was he going to tell them?

* * *

"What were you thinking, letting them stay here?"

The foldout sofa bed snapped out rather suddenly and caused both of the men to step back, quickly. After Matt gave it a little kick to test that it was okay, both of them began to lay out the sheets and pillows upon the small rickety bed.

"I was caught by surprise!" Matt said, cautiously sitting down to take off his shoes. "I wasn't expecting your neighbour to give them my address and have your folks turn up at 10 in the evening! I couldn't exactly say no and send them away! I'm not a heartless bastard, Becker!"

"Matt… that's our bed! I don't feel right about having my parents sleeping in the bed that _we_…" Becker shuddered and refused to finish his sentence. He too sat down, carefully and began to take off his boots. The sofa bed creaked horribly.

"You would have your parents sleep on this damned thing?"

"What… what are you doing?" Becker scowled as Matt went to strip completely naked.

"I'm going to get some sleep, what's it look like?"

"My parents are in the next room!"

"So?"

"So! Can you for one night keep something on? I don't think it's going to sit well with them if they discover you butt naked!"

"They're not going to discover me butt naked!"

"Well, what if they come in here during the night? What if they wake before us, come in here to make breakfast and see?"

"Fine! I'll keep my boxers on!"

"Good! Thank you!"

"You're such a girl."

They both lay out upon the bed, wincing and frowning as it strained beneath their combined weight. For the next ten minutes, they squirmed and shifted in attempts to get comfortable but they failed. If they touched, if their hands or feet grazed against one another, they moved and turned away instead of nestling up close like they normally did. The duvet kept shifting and the men tugged and pulled at it to get the majority of cover.

It must have been hours later and still they couldn't get to sleep. Matt and Becker lay on their backs both staring up at the ceiling, annoyed that they weren't able to sleep.

"What…" Becker paused and turned his head to look at Matt. "What did my parents say while I was gone? Anything?"

Matt sighed.

"Your father said very little. Your mother, she didn't stop talking. She's a lot like Jess in that regard."

Becker nodded. It was the norm for them to be like that but he was still uncomfortable.

"What did you say?"

Matt sighed again, not even bothering to hide the frustration he was feeling.

"I told them everything!"

"What?"

"No I didn't, you eejit!" Matt turned and jabbed Becker in the ribs with a fist. "Look, I'm sorry if my letting your parents stay here upsets you. They're good people and you're more like them than you would probably care to admit. I didn't tell them about us, okay? You can do that."

"I will. But I'll wait until after my nephew's party before giving them heart attacks. They can disown me then."

"I seriously doubt they'll disown you, Becker. Your mother for certain is a very open-minded woman. She loves you a great deal and it won't matter to her. She talked a lot about you."

"Oh god… she didn't go into lengths about my childhood, did she?"

Matt smiled again, remembering every little story Moira Becker told him.

"She did."

"Shit!"

"She showed me the photos too." The look of pure fear and horror on Becker's face was an absolute delight. Matt smirked.

"Oh god."

"My favourite one was of you when you were five. You were squatting down in the middle of supermarket and having the most wonderful tantrum. You looked so cute."

The covers were pulled sharply off of him and Becker turned away from Matt. He didn't say another word for the rest of the night.

* * *

He woke as he always did, in a daze but he was surrounded by warmth. Becker scootched further into the solidity of Matt's body, pulled his arm over him and held Matt's hand to his chest, directing his fingers to stroke over his skin, and across his nipples.

Matt pressed himself harder against Becker's back, leaned his face into the crook of his neck and kissed his lips across Becker's skin, tickling him and… damn… making his semi hard on fully erect in seconds. Becker encouraged Matt to continue, nudging his backside against him, and sure enough Matt did, slipping his hand down past the waistband of Becker's boxers.

The hold around his shaft was gentle at first, Matt's fingers stroked Becker's entire length, his thumb rubbed circles around the tip of his glans before his entire palm squeezed tight around him.

Becker gasped, he jerked suddenly back and managed to settle only after Matt whispered a groggy but amused 'hush' in his ear and as his hand began to gently pump a languid pleasurable rhythm. Becker groaned with every stroke, he moaned as Matt's soft kisses turned to nipping bites around his neck and Becker felt Matt's own arousal… bare and uncovered against the flesh of his arse. Matt was naked, he was hard and dammit, Becker could never refuse him first thing in the morning.

He pried Matt's hand from his cock and slipped round to face him. He placed a hand on Matt's face and kissed him, delving his tongue hungrily inside his mouth as his other hand began to pay in kind to Matt's own stiffness. Now it was Matt's turn to moan with ecstasy, it reverberated in Becker's mouth as they still kissed, and it tasted so damned hot.

It got him riled, it brought Becker halfway out of the sleeping stupor he was in so he rolled himself on top of Matt and wrapped Matt's legs around his waist. Becker intensified the kiss and felt Matt's hands clawing across his back and the whine in his voice as he tried speak through it.

Becker smirked and pulled away, just so he could see the expression on Matt's face as he began to grind his hips hard into him. The delicious murmurs emanating from Matt forced him on, made him grind harder. Becker grabbed Matt's hair and held his head down upon the pillow as he slipped his hand back over his cock.

For moment, Matt allowed him to rub his palm slowly but hard against him, his fingers squeezing, massaging him. His eyes fluttered closed, his body began to undulate beneath Becker and the clawing tears at Becker's skin softened to tentative strokes across his backside. Becker kissed him briefly, chewed on Matt's bottom lip and then slipped down to take Matt into his mouth.

Becker felt Matt's hands lightly grab both sides of his head as he sucked, he felt Matt pump up into his mouth as well, before rolling them over and placing Becker on the bottom. Becker took a few moments to breathe and used his hand to keep Matt going, but when Matt sat up, he tensed suddenly and a look came across his face. It wasn't pleasant.

Becker felt sick. He realised there was only one reason why Matt would look stunned and why now he was forcing himself to grin, baring his teeth. Becker's parents were in the room.

Becker slipped out from underneath Matt and rose up to look over the back of the sofa.

_Ohshitohshitohfuckingshit! This is not good!_

He wiped his mouth, mimicked Matt's toothy grin and pulled the duvet around him.

"Er Becker…?" Matt hissed through his clenched teeth.

_Ohshitohshitohshitshitshitshitshitshit_! _How the fuck did we not hear them? Or see them?!_

Becker cleared his throat. This was not going to be easy.

"Matt…. allow me to introduce my brother Andrew and his wife Evelyn, my sister Carys and her daughter Natalie, my cousin Greg and…. the woman who appears to be having a heart attack? That would be my grandmother."

Matt held his hand up in greeting. "Hey there!"

This was not how Becker had planned to introduce Matt to his family.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Second part of my Surprise Visitors story. Still hope you're enjoying this, but this chapter does have some strong content in it. _

* * *

Matt waited and listened until he was certain the voices had stopped and the front door had closed for the last time. He then slid open the glass divider and was immediately confronted by a very displeased-looking Becker.

Becker had hurriedly dressed, obviously putting on the first things he could grab after that awkward moment; he was wearing crumpled jeans and a t-shirt that really didn't help their current situation as it was the one Matt had bought Becker for his last birthday. It was really inappropriate, but Becker didn't seem to notice.

"You utter coward," Becker sneered, trying to tidy his ruffled hair. "You abandoned me."

Matt pushed the screen fully open and stepped out of the bathroom. Yes, he was a coward for hiding, and it had been pretty rotten of him to leave Becker to face the music, but Matt wasn't ready. He didn't want to face Becker's family again, not yet.

Becker was fuming and while Matt didn't blame him, it was a bit difficult not to think how seriously attractive Becker looked when he was mad. The ex-soldier prided himself on his appearance, his hair was usually so immaculate and his clothes were always pristine, but now he looked like a scruffy youth, especially when he pouted angrily like he was. Matt tried to keep a straight face but it was impossible. He approached Becker and gently stroked a hand across his jaw.

Most days it was smooth as skin could be, but the stubble grazed against Matt's palm and while Matt liked the sensation, once again Becker's youthful face scrunched up in detest.

His fist clenched and Matt knew too well that Becker now wanted to shave and get rid of that itching stubble—another thing he had to deal with

"Why… why did you leave me?"

"I thought it was best that I wasn't there," Matt replied truthfully. "They'd seen enough of me already."

"I'm never going to live it down," Becker growled through clenched teeth and pulled Matt's hand away from his face. "They'll be talking about it for years… well, that's if Gran recovers from the bloody shock! Matt… what the fuck were we thinking?"

It was pretty obvious that neither of them were thinking when they woke up. They never did. Instinct took over and when you were still half asleep and feeling horny, there wasn't much else you could do except act upon those feelings.

Matt shrugged and stepped closer to his partner, wrapping one arm around Becker's back and grabbing at the waist of his jeans with his free hand, pulling the younger man into him. He angled his head and kissed against Becker's neck, humming pleasantly as bites of his teeth took several hard nips. For a brief moment he felt Becker relax and then felt his fingers stroking against Matt's bare skin before a heavy warm panting of breath against his ear.

As all that Matt was wearing was the duvet he had snagged before running off, it began to slip away from his hips whilst Becker kissed him back, pulling his face up so their mouths could meet. When the covers finally pooled in a heap around Matt's feet, Becker's hand snaked down to rest upon his backside and when Matt began to undo Becker's jeans, his fingers grazing beneath the waistline of his boxers, Becker pulled back sharply.

"Matt…" He shook his head and slumped against the wall, ruffling up his hair and ruining the attempts he'd made previously to slicken it down. "This is… oh my god… I'm going to have to go to my nephew's birthday party. Damien is going to grow up hearing stories about how his Uncle Hilary was caught giving another man a blowjob in front of the entire family!"

"No… that's not going to happen."

Becker really didn't hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Now you're just being naïve! Matt, I knew my parents were here, which was bad enough, but how did the others know where you live? How and when did they get in? How the shitting bloody heck did Gran get up those stairs?" Becker tore at his hair and punched the air in frustration. "Oh yeah, that's the thing to be focusing on! Damn it!"

Matt really couldn't help but smirk. The more Becker got frustrated and angry at what had happened, the more Matt wanted him. The interruption this morning—while it had been extremely embarrassing for him to see the shocked looks from Becker's family as he was getting head – meant that Matt was still feeling incredibly horny and the unfinished business had him aching for some kind of release. Now, as he stood completely naked and to attention in front of Becker, he wished for a moment that they could carry on from where they had left off. However, the slight feeling of guilt in his chest made him realise that he would have to explain eventually how such a large number of Becker's family had turned up at his apartment and he wasn't sure how that would go.

Reluctantly Matt picked up the duvet and wrapped it around him.

"Hey… why don't I fix us something to eat?"

That statement would do anything but calm Becker down and sure enough, his face reddened and Becker turned around and headed up the stairs, taking several at once in a single stride. Matt followed, casually taking his time to the top. He picked up his boxers from where he had taken them off the previous night and quickly hitched them on so he could discard the duvet.

Becker was out on the balcony, leaning on the rail and scowling out at the city as if this was all London's fault. He didn't stay still for long though, opting to pace up and down the small balcony and rubbing his face as he muttered to himself.

Matt stayed indoors. He decided to put on the kettle and search the fridge for something to make breakfast out of. He quickly found some sausages, a few rashers of bacon and the eggs left over from their last fry up and set about starting breakfast in the hope the smells of cooking pig would eventually lure Becker back into the apartment and out of the prying eyes of any of his neighbours.

Matt placed some slices of bread into the toaster, picked up a carton of two day old orange juice and poured some into one glass before drinking the remainders directly from the carton.

He prepared two mugs, in one he dumped a tea bag and in the other—holding his breath so he didn't breathe in the smell—some coffee. Becker did indeed come in a few minutes later, the waft of bacon aroma drawing him closer to the kitchen, but he frowned and shoved Matt aside, snatching the spatula from his hand.

"I'll cook, Matt. You always seem to burn everything."

"Sure."

Matt wasn't going to argue because Becker was right. He was more than willing to let him take over. Matt was still avoiding the problem though, he was still hoping that Becker wouldn't want to talk about what just happened or suggest how they were going to deal with it, but when he saw the number of messages left on the answer phone (probably from Emily) he let out a huge sigh. Becker wasn't the only one he was going to have to explain things to.

Matt had to say something. He had to apologise for what he did, but he waited until he had several big gulps from his tea before he shuffled around on his stool to face Becker.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you to face your family on your own and I'm sorry that they came here. It's my fault."

The toast Matt had put on suddenly popped out from the toaster, flying up into the air where Becker caught them effortlessly and placed them on two separate plates. Ever since Connor had repaired their toaster, it had always been overzealous in releasing the slices.

"It's not your fault." Becker said, lightly scraping butter over the slices. "We were both there, doing it. You can't take all of the blame."

"Yes…yes I can. Hil, I'm sorry that this happened, I really am. I should have asked your folks to stay somewhere else."

"No. You're right, you couldn't have turned them away. I can never do it when they visit me. I suspect that Mrs Needham might have realised something like this would happen which was why she sent them here in the first place. Matt, it's not your fault."

Becker handed him his breakfast and when Matt's stomach growled at the smell and sight of bacon, sausage, eggs and hash browns he grinned and decided that food would settle things. Becker's cooking always did. They sat down at the counter and began tucking in.

Breakfast was not something Matt tended to worry about if he was on his own. Some fruit or a quick bacon butty from the café on the way to work was the most he got out of it—that and his cup of tea, which was essential. If Becker stayed over, a lavish and well prepared breakfast was always on the menu. While Matt still wasn't up to scratch with his cooking, Becker's was of the highest quality—in Matt's opinion—and simply had to be devoured. As he crammed a forkful of egg and sausage into his mouth, the yolk dripping back onto his plate, Matt completely forgot about his other 'needs' and savoured this fantastic meal. There really wasn't much to say when you were eating this.

However Becker had other plans. It seemed that not even breakfast was going to ease his fears.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Matt," he said as he chewed on some toast. "This wasn't the way I wanted you to meet my family. I had a plan to introduce them to you slowly and on my terms, but that plan has just gone out the sodding window, thanks to my interfering neighbour. It wasn't the way I was going to announce to them I was gay either."

"They won't forget in a hurry, that's for sure." Matt grinned. Becker was not finding any of this funny.

"No. My dad said as much."

"What…what happened? What did they say?"

"Mum did most of the talking. She was in shock and so she talked. A lot."

"She was that high-pitched sound, was she?"

"Yeah. Gran was already taken to the car along with Natalie. Carys and Andrew couldn't look at me let alone say anything and, well, what mum said was mostly along the lines of 'decency', 'timing', 'appearance', and how, as a Becker, I _really_ should have been more aware of what's going on around me.'"

"Ah."

"Yeah. Discretion. She mentioned that a lot too. We should have been more discreet."

"So what's going to happen? Are you still going to the party?"

Becker nodded. "I'm going to have to later, after my parents have discussed my situation with everyone else in the family first."

"Sounds like you're up for Court Martial."

"I am. Matt, they're my parents and I know what they're like. We're a military lot. Pretty much every one of my brothers, sisters and cousins are a part of the armed forces, or were! Navy, Air Force, Army, whatever! My dad is a General in the army, my granddad was one before him, we come from a long line of servicemen and women, we've all been officers and the like, it's in our blood. Failing to carry out my dad's orders is not acceptable in his books or my mum's. My mum is a typical General's wife, she's in charge. She's so intense you have to agree with her just in the hope that she will calm down and stop talking or cleaning! You saw how much she cleaned. It's a compulsion with her! Everything has to be ordered! I swear she's got OCD."

Matt kept his mouth shut. Mentioning how much like his parents Becker really was wouldn't be a good thing right now. Becker was a strange mix of both of them, serious and stern, authoratative like his dad, but he could also be very emotional and intense like his mother. Becker also had the same compulsion with keeping things clean too. OCD. Becker might need to be checked for that.

Matt carried on eating, wondering for a moment what it would have been like growing up in such a distinguished family. Matt only had his dad, he didn't remember his mother or if he even had siblings.

The crunch of bacon didn't feel as satisfying now.

"Matt, I realise that you had no choice but to let them stay, but this isn't going to go away. I can't believe that this happened, I'll be reminded of it every time I see them. This is going on my permanent record!"

Matt scrunched his face up in confusion and disgust. "Your parents keep a permanent record on you?"

"Pay attention, Matt. Military family. It's procedure."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. They're not going to disown me or dishonourably discharge me from the family for being gay, but this is a huge shock for them too. Despite my mum going off on a tangent at me, I still don't know what they think! Though all I can think about is Damien. That kid's life is ruined because of us. They'll remember this more than his birthday party."

"I think you're worrying about it just a tad bit too much."

"A tad? My dad keeps track of everything me and my siblings have ever done in our lives. Good or bad. This? What we did, oh he's going to have a field day! It'll be on my file and he'll be making jokes out of this until his deathbed! It may not look like he has a sense of humour, but he has and he can be very devious with it."

_And you are nothing like him, you wonderful daft eejit._

"Becker…listen to me." Matt put down his knife and fork and finished swallowing the last mouthful of bacon before turning to face his partner. "What happened this morning doesn't change anything where you and I are concerned. So they saw us and okay, they might not want to see me any time soon, but whatever they may think of what we have—and I don't think they disapprove of the gay thing— it's not going to change how I feel about you. Are your feelings for me going to change because they saw us?"

"No." Becker shook his head and a small smile formed at the corner of his mouth. "I still hate you with a vengeance. You know that."

"You're such a soppy bastard."

"Matt."

"Yeah, I hate you too, but do you understand? What happened, what your parents think or what any of your family think, we're still us. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now that's over with…do you want to finish eating my sausage?"

Becker noted that Matt's plate was empty.

"Is that all you can think about now? You really have dirty mind, do you know that?"

"Your influence rubs off on me in more ways than one."

Becker smirked and leaned into Matt to kiss him. His lips skimmed against Matt's, teasing them with a sweep of his tongue as his fist grabbed a handful of Matt's hair and pulled his head back hard. The jerk made Matt hiss sharply, but when Becker began to kiss around his neck, his stubble scratching at his skin, Matt moaned and bucked up against him, his hands flaying out and sweeping all the plates and crockery off the counter.

It took Becker only seconds to whip down Matt's boxers. They fell around Matt's ankles and then a wonderful rough palm began to rub and kneed against his cock. A small squeeze from Becker made Matt grab at his hair in response, forcing Becker to kiss him again. Matt clawed and pulled at Becker, urging him to keep working on his cock and to keep kissing him, but once again, just as Matt was about to pull open Becker's jeans, Becker stopped.

For a moment the two of them half leaned against the breakfast counter, panting for breath. Becker's fingers still coiled around Matt's stiffened erection and they caressed him, the tips grazed lovingly up and down his shaft, as Becker began to nuzzle and bite against Matt's ear.

_Don't stop. Please, don't stop…just work on it a bit more._

"Matt." The way Becker moaned his name, it sent a pleasurable shiver across his skin. Matt slipped his hands up beneath Becker's t-shirt and rubbed desperately across the contours of his back. They kissed again, only once, and Becker squeezed him but this time a little too hard.

"Ow! Shit! What was that for?"

Becker let go and then wrapped his arms around Matt. He held him close, stroking at one of Matt's buttocks.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Huh?"

"What are you hiding from me? I know you too well. What happened?"

Oh shit. Couldn't he have asked that after they had sex? Matt was seriously desperate for him now, he was horny as hell and Becker was delaying it again?

Becker moved off him and stood glaring at Matt with his arms folded across his chest. This was Becker in charge now and he demanded answers, there was no getting out of this.

"Okay, I'm responsible for the rest of your family turning up."

"What?"

"Your brother, your sister, cousin and your gran turned up because of me. Your folks didn't invite them, I did."

"Wha-?"

Matt couldn't help but smile and he scratched the back of his head to try and be all innocent and adorable, in the hopes Becker wouldn't be too mad. It wasn't working, Becker looked extremely pissed off.

"Your parents let them in, but I said they could come here."

It was difficult not to grin at this situation, it was just ridiculous and Matt couldn't take himself seriously when he was standing butt naked in his apartment—thankfully with the blinds closed-and sporting a very solid hard on. Becker's t-shirt wasn't helping matters either.

Matt picked up his boxers and slipped them back on. They did little to conceal his erection, and the rub of fabric only made the need that much more urgent. Matt tried to keep a straight face…which was something he was normally able to do so well. He could be the most stoic person in the entire country if he wanted to, but now he couldn't conceal how hilarious this was.

"Okay, while you were still at the ARC…"

"While I was doing the bloody reviews that _you_ should have been helping me with."

"Yeah, those ones…whilst you were doing the reviews, I was having a nice conversation with your folks. They offered to tell me stories and show photos of you when you were growing up and how could I say no to seeing little baby Becker? You were really cute, do you know that?" Matt decided to quickly skip over that part of the story, seeing how Becker really wasn't liking it. He was scowling now, and damn… he looked to be the spitting image of his dad and that sent a shiver down Matt's spine. "Anyway! Your mum then told me all about your brothers and your sisters. You have three of each, of which you're the youngest son? That… that's a lot of family! I simply mentioned that I wanted to meet them."

The scowl and glare of terror dropped from Becker's face and was replaced with utter disbelief. His mouth dropped open.

"Wha-? You…? You said that?" Becker sank down onto his stool and clamped his mouth shut. He ran his hand through his hair and then slid it down over his face, groaning. "You wanted to meet my brothers and sisters? Really? Are you serious? Matt, we've been in this relationship for less than three months and you want to meet my family this soon?"

"Well yeah! Why not? I had no family except my dad, Becker! Connor and Abby have met your sisters, so I figured I was going to meet them all, eventually… right?"

"Yes! But…"

"But not like this?"

"Never like this."

"I get it, I do, I completely understand. Becker, I said I wanted to meet them. Your mum mentioned that I could see some of them today as they were on their way to the party. Everything was going so well, your mum was so friendly and, yeah, a little bit hyper, so I didn't see the harm in saying they could come here. I invited them. How was I supposed to know that they would show up at seven in the morning with your gran, and that your mum would let them in?"

"You gave them permission and my mum just did as she normally does, Matt!"

"But at seven in the bloody morning?"

"Matt, my family are always up early in the morning!"

"You're not!"

"That's because I'm sleeping with you!"

"Are you sayin' I'm lazy?"

"No! Hey, you wanted to meet them, that's normal and that's just hunky dory! But you have to be very careful what you say to any of them, especially my mother! Meeting a member of my family for the first time is something that has to be planned with the utmost precision. Every minute and every second has to be carefully arranged or else there is chaos, someone gets upset or things are ruined. It's the way it's always been! You can't just invite them around and think it'll be okay. We have to plan ahead and by planning ahead, it means consulting with my mother first! In your case, it also means consulting me."

"Acknowledged." Matt smirked.

"Shit, Matt. It's not entirely your fault, but ignorance isn't an excuse!" Becker rubbed at his face again and after some deep calming breaths, he appeared to be more accepting of the situation. He was calmer. "Remember that next time?"

"Will do, but Becker… are we okay? You're not pissed off with me?"

"At you? A little, but like I said, it's not your fault entirely. I was to blame too. I knew my parents were in the next room."

"Oh. Good."

"Oh? Good? Matt…don't say 'oh good' like that. What? Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Matt didn't even try to hide his grin this time. He let it spread across his face.

"You really shouldn't have worn that t-shirt."

Becker took one quick look down and the sheer horror that crossed over his face when he saw the words on his chest made him pull the shirt off in seconds.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT! I was wearing this when I was talking to my parents?"

"It was the first shirt you grabbed."

"Oh fuck!"

Matt had to laugh. Becker was so damned sexy when he was flustered. He was sexy in pretty much every way he behaved, so Matt quite happily watched Becker pace the apartment back and forth, cursing and behaving like a teenager who thought the world had ended because of the shirt.

Granted, having a shirt that said _"I Don't Smoke Crack, I lick it."_ was not the best thing to be wearing when talking to your family who've just discovered you're gay, but to Matt it was really funny. It was the best birthday present he'd ever given him.

After a few more minutes of Becker panicking—like his mother— Matt eventually decided to help calm him down.

Becker shouldn't have to suffer any more than he already did. It wasn't nice to let him continue through this. It was funny, but it wasn't nice.

Matt put the shirt down, walked over to Becker and blocked his way. He put a stop to his pacing by grabbing hold of Becker's arms and holding him still.

Becker needed Matt's support. Isn't that what you did in a relationship? Supported one another? This was no time to joke and tease.

"Hey. It'll be all right. Everything's gonna be fine," said Matt, in the most soothing tone he could muster.

"Fine? Are you serious Matt? I was wearing a t-shirt that said I liked to lick crack!"

Well, maybe this was time for a little bit more teasing.

"They can't accuse you of lying."

"Oh you are low, Matt Anderson! You're an utter shit!"

"Ssh!" Matt wrapped his arms around Becker and held him still as he tried to struggle. "I'm sorry, I can't help myself. Becks, everything is going to be all right. Trust me."

Eventually, after some angry huffing and puffing, a muffled '_okay'_ murmured into Matt's mouth as they kissed. Matt carried the kiss on and slowly but surely Becker calmed down and relaxed into the embrace. It was wonderful that such a simple act could shut him up and change his mood so drastically.

The snap of Matt's boxer elastic smarted so blissfully against his skin that it made him snort in mid kiss. Yeah, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Matt didn't blame Becker for not wanting to use the bed after his parents had spent the night in it.

The sofa bed was untrustworthy so the kitchen counter was the next obvious step. Although Matt did have to wait until Becker cleaned up the broken plates from breakfast—which annoyed him a bit— they were eventually finally allowed to finish what was started earlier that morning.

Apart from Becker's friendship, loyalty and unwavering devotion, all his faults and all his qualities, now this was why Matt Anderson loved him. Sure, he loved it when they argued, they both liked the confrontation and adversarial part of their relationship, they bickered with and teased each other as only blokes could do, but this… oh this was what no woman could ever achieve or understand.

Matt loved the warm gulping motions of Becker's mouth swallowing him and how he knew exactly what to do with his hand as it pumped harder on Matt's dick. Becker knew every little thing that could cause Matt's whole body to shake with ecstatic trembles and what would drive him absolutely nuts.

He knew everything about him and his body and so now Matt closed his eyes and gripped the edge of the counter with all his strength, his knuckles going white as the pleasure rippled through him like waves. Matt couldn't breathe, only pant in heavy broken heaves of exhalation as Becker brought him closer and closer to his finish.

Shit, did he love this.

Matt's little shakes quickly became convulsions and jerks. Becker's hold on his hips didn't help stop them, nor did they when Becker let him slip from his mouth and he rose to his feet to hold Matt in his arms. The tender soft kisses along his jaw weren't sating Matt and when Becker whispered something into his ear, Matt couldn't bear it.

No being sentimental and tender. Not now

He pushed Becker away and slid off the counter, his legs collapsing beneath him. He dropped to the floor with a huge thud and was quite dazed for a moment. He was so desperate to finish, that he very nearly decided to do it himself, his hand lingering and shaking just inches away from his erection. But it was Becker's sniggering and mocking laughter that forced Matt back up to his feet and even though he was unsteady, he managed to shove Becker down onto the hard surface of the counter.

For a few seconds they glared at each other - the sexual aggressive tension between them screamed conflict but it prevented either from doing anything except smirk. Matt knew what was going through Becker's mind, so Matt ordered Becker onto his front, pinning him there when he complied, with one hand on the back of his head and the other firmly planted on his arse. Becker started laughing again as Matt finally sunk his own body down onto his sweating back.

Matt loved the feel of Becker beneath him, especially when he squirmed with anticipation, spreading his legs. Matt loved the excitement that juddered through him as his cock squashed against the flesh of Becker's cheeks. He had but to rub himself just a little bit, run his hands down Becker's sides and nuzzle around his neck, to get some sweet moans from Becker's mouth and to get his hands to grope helplessly at him. Matt knew that he wouldn't last long the way things were going, but he was going to do this.

Matt lifted himself up, keeping Becker draped over the counter as he widened his stance. With one hand still pinning down Becker's head, he wiped his other hand down through the sweat that was now beading over Becker's back and didn't stop until his fingers squeezed between his buttocks. Becker squirmed again, he chuckled and then groaned deep as Matt began to toy and rub his anus.

With a couple of spits, a single wet pliant digit had no problems slipping up inside. Becker flinched when Matt pulled it out quickly, teasing his twitching muscle more with poking circular motions before shoving two in. Becker clenched tightly against them, hissing as Matt only pushed them in further. He uttered a single long shuddering "fuck" as Matt slowly pumped with his hand.

Matt continued until he was given the order and Becker had about as much patience as he did when it came to this.

"Damn it, Matt! Will you get on with it?"

Thank god. Matt took his fingers out and as the blissful ebbs of his impending orgasm were starting to fade, Matt grinned, gave himself a couple of encouraging strokes and pushed his cock deep inside Becker's rear.

It was easier now than when they had first done this. Becker was more adjusted to his size but that never stopped it from being pleasurable for him. Becker moaned with Matt inside him, his breath hitched and when Matt was completely in, his legs began to quiver too. Matt didn't move, he couldn't, he only closed his eyes and steadied himself as best he could with the constriction squeezing him. He really wasn't going to last long.

He heard Becker's mutters of 'it's okay' and so Matt finally began to move with slow gentle rolls of his hips. His hands didn't know what to do, they couldn't keep a firm grip on Becker as they were all over him, clawing and rubbing over his shoulders and down his spine. Matt managed to pump a few soft and slow thrusts, before shoving deep and hard with what little strength he had left.

One. Two. Three.

The force made him cry out, they both did as Matt finally came. The pressure was something fierce and Matt collapsed, emptying inside Becker. As he tried to regain any kind of normality after such an orgasm he latched his arms around his lover, shaking and trembling with every gush he released.

Becker was laughing again.

"You really…needed that, didn't you?" he gasped as Matt still bucked against him.

"Oh shit… yeah."

Becker erupted into howls of laughter when Matt slowly pulled out and dropped to the floor, his legs again failing to keep him upright. Matt felt like laughing too, as he lay in a messed up heap, but it was difficult to do anything when his body was twitching and juddering like it was.

Everything was spinning, everything was throbbing and pulsing and he couldn't stop smiling.

He managed to look up at Becker still sprawled out on the counter, glistening with sweat and grinning, so satisfied, but not quite fulfilled. Becker wasn't going to be completely, not when he still had all his worries on his mind, but Matt had tried his best to put him at ease.

Minutes passed and so too did the daze, and when things came back into focus, when reality came back to him, Matt realised then that Becker had been complaining about something as he came down from his high. Matt was at a loss as to what it could be for a while, but then he remembered and struggled up onto his knees as quickly as he could.

"Sorry," he said, rubbing his hands across Becker's tightly clenched arse.

"So you bloody should be! Damn it, Matt!"

"All right! Just shut up and hold still!"

"What do you think I've been doing?"

Matt sniggered. His laugh reverberated against Becker's buttock as he kissed over it, licking lovingly across his crack before prying apart the two cheeks. Becker groaned with relief, he relaxed completely when everything Matt had put into him came out and into Matt's mouth.

He sucked, his tongue lapped everything up, prodding and slipping in, producing such wonderful sounds from Becker as he did so. Matt had tasted himself before in this way and while it wasn't as enjoyable as tasting Becker, nonetheless, his partner loved it.

Becker's words were nothing more than incoherent babbles and gasping exclamations, so Matt kept at it, relishing every word that came from Becker's mouth, at the same time doing what he could for his lover's cock. That was until he felt Becker tense very suddenly.

Oh no. Becker was nowhere near ejaculating, he wasn't ready for that.

It was something else.

No. No, no, no! No. no!

Matt risked a look.

He really should have moved away from the backside of the General's son, instead of staying there positioned with his mouth open in shock.

"Dad!"

Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

Things were only made worse, when instinct and the military training of both men kicked in. They bolted to attention when a General was in the room. Thankfully their hands knew they were both naked and cupped their (own) privates as best they could. Fear was glued on their faces as General Thomas Becker stood at the top of the stairs, glaring at his son and Matt with a very restrained look of surprise.

One eyebrow was raised but Matt had to hand it to the older man, he was hiding his shock a lot better than they were. There was a painful and long moment of silence before the General actually spoke.

"Son. I see I have disturbed you. Again."

Major understatement.

"No…not at all, sir." Becker and Matt grimaced at the clear lie he had told.

"Yes…" Thomas Becker looked around the apartment, as if searching for something rather than wanting to avoid looking at two naked men caught in the act. "I think Anderson would disagree with you there."

"Yes, he would, sir. Sorry, sir."

"No need for apologies, son. It is I who should make them, or rather your mother should for leaving her purse here."

Matt glanced to where the General was picking up a small blue purse that had gone unnoticed on one of the shelves by the balcony doors. Was that why he returned? Oh dear gods…

"However, that is not my sole purpose for returning." General Becker turned back to the men, his face so stoic anyone would have thought he didn't have a clue that the two of them were starkers. "Your mother, as hysterical as she was, just as your grandmother was, failed to mention this very important piece of information. We are all, suffice to say, shocked at this revelation into your affiliations. Poor judgement was used and your awareness of your surroundings, and the people within them, was gravely inadequate. But I must make it clear that we do not object to the nature of what you are involved in. What you and Anderson do is entirely your prerogative and your choices. But understand that the way that your sexuality was revealed to us will be going on your report. Is that clear?"

"Yes, dad. I mean, yes, sir."

"And you, Anderson…" The General looked directly at him. "You are older than my son. Five, six years?"

"Seven, sir," Matt stammered. Technically.

"Indeed. You being the elder, I would have thought you would have been the more responsible one. However, now that you are in a relationship with my son, you will also be going on report."

"Yes, General Becker." He couldn't exactly tell the General that his son was the eldest out of the two of them, by a good few hundred years to be exact.

"Good. I expect to see the pair of you at Damien's party later on this afternoon, fully clothed and acting as sensible adults. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" The two of them chorused.

"My apologies again, for interrupting. As you were."

Neither Matt nor Becker could move after the old man left. They stood still to attention, stunned as what just happened slowly sank in.

This day was not going well, or according to plan. All Matt wanted was the quality time, away from the ARC, with the man he loved and what should have been a good night of rugby, possible playful violence and great sex, followed by a whole day of lounging in bed and more great sex, ended up being a day of exposing himself to Becker's relatives and making things extremely uncomfortable.

The day wasn't even finished. It wasn't even 11am.

Now he was expected to turn up at the party of a 1 year-old? He was expected to see more of Becker's family and be introduced as god knows who? This wasn't funny anymore.

Matt began to walk out of the kitchen area in a complete daze, slumping down onto the sofa, shaking his head. When Becker sat down next to him, the two of them stared at the ground going over the events in their head.

"I'm…I'm on report?" Matt asked, his voice going a little high. Becker took hold of his hand.

"That's a good thing."

"It is?"

"My dad only puts the people I date on report if he thinks the relationship has a chance of lasting. It's his way of saying he approves of you, despite what's happened. If we ever end up like my married siblings, your report will become a part of mine."

"Isn't that a little invasive into your private lives?"

"He's my dad. Parents pry. My brothers, sisters and I have grown up with it. We just accept it and learn not to screw up too much. It's wonderful when we've achieved great things, our parents like to show how proud they are."

"Do you reckon I should tell him I'm from three hundred years into the future and I grew up in an apocalyptic environment?"

"Do you think it will help?"

"It might take some focus away the fact that he caught us having sex. Sure."

"Sounds like a plan."

That was a bit of a relief, it wasn't much, but it was something.

"Do I have to go to the party still?"

Becker nodded, but neither of them liked that idea. Right now, returning to work felt better. Reviews were preferable than going to the party. Matt took some deep breaths in and breathed out through his nose. Yes, going to the ARC, spending time with Abby and Connor, Jess and Emily would be good. Even if it meant paperwork or clearing out the Mammoth enclosure.

"We could phone my brother and say we were called urgently to work," said Becker, hopefully. The same thought had obviously crossed his mind as well.

Matt smiled and playfully slapped Becker's bare leg. That was a great idea.

A quick shower was in order and then they would both go into work. However, the forlorn look upon Becker's face put an end to that idea. Deep down Becker had always known, there was no way they were going to get out of attending this party.

_Failing to carry out my dad's orders is not acceptable to him._

No. Becker couldn't stay away from his family, not now. So the best thing for Becker would be for Matt to accompany him, just as his father requested.

It was going to be hell.

"Hang on a minute, Matt. How did my dad get in here?"

Oh shit, he hadn't thought of that. That was a very good question.

The door was locked, no one else had a key, at least no one who…

Matt couldn't help but smile. Of course it was her, she was the only one who ever came around here and after all the unanswered messages on the answer phone, it would be only natural for her to come along and enquire. Her timing was really bad though.

Matt turned around and peered over the back of the sofa. He waved to the person still creeping to the top of the stairs.

Emily waved back.

"Sorry, I let myself and the General in. How was I supposed to know what you two were doing? You didn't answer my calls!" Emily slowly walked into the room and grinned as she flushed at the sight of them on the sofa. "Really gentlemen, you should tone things down a bit."

Matt looked to Becker and the pair of them nodded in agreement.

This was all her fault.


End file.
